1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional microscopes, there are some in which observations can be performed using a single unit by various microscopic methods such as a bright field observation, dark field observation, and differential interference observation. However, this type of microscope has an independent structure, and cannot be attached/detached with respect to other arbitrary apparatuses such as a substrate test apparatus. That is, there is a problem that the conventional microscope is used alone, and cannot be applied to another apparatus, and is insufficient in general-purpose properties. Moreover, for the conventional microscope, when the observation is performed in different microscopic methods, various optical devices have to be manually attached/detached, and a complicated operation has to be carried out.
An object of the present invention is to provide a microscope unit which can be freely attached/detached with respect to a desired position, therefore has a general-purpose property, and which can automatically change a microscopic method.
(1) According to the present invention, there is provided a microscope unit comprising: various optical units related to a plurality of different microscopic methods; a revolver for an objective lens, to which at least one objective lens is attached; a focusing mechanism which moves the revolver for the objective lens in a direction of an optical axis and focuses the objective lens selectively inserted onto the optical axis; an illumination light source; electromotive actuators which are individually disposed on the various optical units, the revolver for the objective lens, and the focusing mechanism and in which an electromotive control can be carried out; one microscope observation tube in which the various optical units, the revolver for the objective lens, and the focusing mechanism are integrally incorporated; and an attachment portion which is disposed on the microscope observation tube and which is attachable/detachable with respect to supports of various test apparatuses.
(2) The microscope unit of the present invention is the unit according to the above (1), and comprises a controller which controls the respective electromotive actuators disposed on the various optical units, the revolver for the objective lens, and the focusing mechanism.
(3) The microscope unit of the present invention is the unit according to the above (2), and the controller controls the respective electromotive actuators of the various optical units in accordance with the microscopic method indicated from an operation section.
(4) The microscope unit of the present invention is the unit according to the above (1), and the plurality of microscopic methods include at least two microscopic methods of a bright field observation method, a dark field observation method, a polarization observation method, and a differential interference observation method.
(5) The microscope unit of the present invention is the unit according to the above (1), and each of the various optical units comprises an ND filter adjustment section including an ND filter, an aperture stop adjustment section including an aperture stop, a field stop adjustment section including a field stop, a polarizer attachment/detachment section including a polarizer, a bright field/dark field switching section including a bright field cube and a dark field cube, a Nomarski adjustment section including a Nomarski prism, and an analyzer attachment/detachment section including an analyzer.
(6) The microscope unit of the present invention is the unit according to the above (1), and the microscope observation tube comprises: an objective lens for macro observation disposed in parallel to the optical axis of an objective lens for micro observation attached to the revolver for the objective lens and disposed apart from the optical axis at a predetermined distance; and an electromotive shutter switching section which switches between an optical path of micro observation and an optical path of macro observation divided from the optical path of micro observation.